Memories of a Nobody
by Yuu'n'Ryou
Summary: Xemnas returns and captures Namine. In a try to get the memories of everyone he failes. As result al nobodies returned and no one knows anything about the time they battled the heartless. Untill Namine tries to set things right. YAOI Akuroku SoraxRiku e.o


**Summary**

As you know, nobodies don't have a heart. Xemnas returned three years after he got defeated. He still wants a heart. For a heart he needs Naminé's power. With the memories of Sora, Riku, Kairi and others he can obtain a heart. He takes Namine out of Kairi.. Sora, Riku and everybody else lose their memories, Xemnas made a mistake and all the nobodies came back to life. Then Naminé starts contacting them through dreams…

**Pairings**

RikuxSora

RoxasxAxel

ZexionxDemyx

CloudxLeon

**Chapter 1.**

"Sora, Riku! Wait up." Sora and Riku look behind them as they heir Kairi screaming their names. "Where are you guys going! We need to get to the festival meeting." Kairi says a bit annoyed with her hands on her hips. Sora and Riku look at each other with a look as they almost are begging each other to come up with an excuse. This year they are the ones that organize the yearly vacation festival. Kairi is really excited about it but Sora and Riku aren't as happy as she is. "Kairi, we uhh…uhm…" Sora looks at Riku hoping he knows something that they can use as excuse. Immediately Riku comes up with an excuse. "Sorry Kairi, we are going to Tidus's place and hang out for a while." Kairi changes her face from annoyed to a satisfied look. " Well ok.. but be sure to call when you guys…" She couldn't finish her sentence. As soon as they could Sora and Riku ran of. "I feel kind of bad towards Kairi for leaving her again." Sora says out of breath. "You were looking at me asking for an excuse! Don't blame me." Riku answers. They walk to the Twilight tower. It's a place that brings up memories. They feel the sky softly blow in there face. "It's already 3 years ago…" Riku says to his self. "What did you say?" Sora asks as if he didn't heard what Riku said. "Nothing.." Riku answers quickly. It has been 3 years since the nobodies faded away. In the time that passed the 3 friends moved to Twilight town for school. Kairi and Sora got into a relation and Riku doesn't really show that he is interested in someone at all. "Can you still feel him?" Riku asks just hard enough for Sora to hear. "Feel who?" Sora asks in a tone as if he isn't really interested in the answer. "Never mind." Riku got up and walks away. Before Sora can run after him he's gone.

An hour after the meeting Kairi sits in the park and enjoys the nice weather. She feeds some bird with pieces of bread. "Stupid boys.." She says and looks at the eating birds. Suddenly the birds act strange and fly all of a sudden away. She looks around, trying to see what scared of the birds. As she gets up, Xemnas appears behind her and immediately seizes her. He puts his hand on her mouth, preventing her to scream for help. Kairi tries to escape but Xemnas is holding her tight. "Kairi, if you are a clever girl, you let Namine leave your body! So nobody will get hurt." He says with a threating tone of voice. Kairi stops struggling. "Good girl." Xemnas says. With a flash of light he takes out Namine from Kairi and drops Kairi on the ground. Xemnas leaves with Namine in his arms.

When Xemnas appears in his castle, he trows Namine on the ground. "What do you want, Xemnas?!" Naminé yells, searching for a way to escape. "Well it wouldn't be fun if I told you, would it?" He says and walks to Naminé. "You are going to listen to me…" Xemnas looks Naminé in the eyes with a dark glare. As soon Naminé had eye contact with Xemnas, her look becomes dark and cold. Her eyes turn dark and her face lost its emotions. Naminé knows what to do. She close her eyes and concentrates. She focusses on Sora, Riku, everybody from the Organization and all the others. When she opens her eyes she has different kinds of memories in her hands, shaped as white/silver dreads.

When the next morning arives, Sora is already dressed for school. He is very happy, although the dream from last night bugs him. "Hmm.." He says and ignores the feeling. He grabs his bag and walks out of the front door. He looks at his watch and sees he's far too late and it's his first day at school after the vacation. He starts running like his life depends on it. After 15 minutes of running like a professional sporter, Sora arrives at school. He looks at the 2 words on the front building of his school: Twilight High. "Great to be back!" He says and runs into the school. After he put all his stuff in his locker, he runs to the classroom where he supposed to have his first class. He opens the door and he sees everybody sitting at their desks. "Well Mr. Tsubasa, I'm glad you decided to join the class too." The teacher says and looks with a judging look at Sora. Sora ignores it and sees Kairi and Riku. Kairi waves like hell at Sora and Riku smiles at Sora. Suddenly Sora feels very warm inside. "What's this?! Why am I feeling warm?!" Sora thinks. "Well, mr Tsubasa? Are we going to take a seat or are we going to stand the whole hour?" The teacher asks sarcastically. Sora quickly walks at his seat and gets his books out of his bag. He looks one more time at Riku, who is looking at him too and suddenly Sora realises what he's doing and quickly snaps out of it. Sora focusses on the math lesson which the teacher is explaining.

After class was finished, Kairi runs to Sora as if she didn't see him for years. "Sora, Sora!" Kairi screams and hugs him. Sora, who is choking and trying to get away, gives a help-me look to Riku. "Kairi, would it be useful if you choked your boyfriend?" Riku asks. Kairi gets a face like she had seen death itself and releases Sora as soon as possible. "Thank you." Sora says. "Oh Sora! I missed you so much! After the festival meeting, I didn't get a chance to see you!" Kairi says and starts to kiss him on every spot of his face. "Kairi…" Riku raises his hand in a way if he wanted to save Sora from Kairi. Kairi glares at Riku and stops killing Sora. "Well I got to go!" Kairi says. "See you Riku, love you Sora!!" She says and gives a kiss on her hands and blows it to Sora. Riku shivers hoping no one noticed. When Kairi's gone, Sora wipes off all the kisses of his cheeks. Riku starts laughing. "What are you laughing about?!" Sora says and hits him on his arm. Riku turns his head to Sora and looks at Sora. Sora looks deep in Riku's eyes. "He has such beautiful green eyes..." Sora still looks at Riku's eyes and starts to get a dreamy look. "Sora, are you feeling well?" Riku asks and Sora snaps out of it. "Yes, I'm feeling well! In fact, I'm feeling very happy!" Sora says with a smile. "Creepy…" Riku says in a pestering way. "Ugh you're even mean to me! You should be nicer to people and maybe get a girlfriend!" Sora flaps out. Riku looks away. He watches his watch and realises that he had a meeting with Hayner.. "I had to meet Hayner at 10 o'clock. Gotta go!" Riku says with a cool tone and walks out of the classroom. But before he is completely out of the classroom he says bye to Sora with a smile. Sora hopes Riku didn't take the 'be nicer to people' part to serious.

In the hallway, Roxas is putting his books in his locker. When he closes his locker door, he sees Axel behind it. "Axel, you really should change your hairstyle, people could get hurt if they are too close with you." Roxas says on a uninteresting instulting way. "Well someone should have stayed in his bed today." Axel says insulted. "Whatever." Roxas replies. "Anyway," Axel begins. "When are you going out with me?" "Uhm, never?" Roxas says. "Aww, come on Roxy! Go out with me, please?" Axel says and tries a cute-puppy look on Roxas but Roxas gives one glare to Axel and Axel immediately removed the cute-puppy look. "Has anyone ever told you that you are just way too gay?" Kairi suddenly says. "Kairi, what the hell?" Axel says. "What are you doing here?" Axel says on a I-don't-want-you-here tone. "I was walking my way to class and I heard you talking." Kairi says happily. "And you decided to put your nose in something that is not your business?" Axel asks. Kairi is quiet for a few moments. "I got to go." Kairi says and quickly walks off. Axel suddenly hears laughing behind him. He turns around and sees Roxas laughing. "What's so funny?" Axel asks. "The way how you made Kairi go away!" Roxas says and laughs. Axel starts laughing too and soon realises that Roxas almost never laughs. "Rox…?" Axel starts. "I already know where this is going…" Roxas says. "Okay Axel, I'll go out with you…" Roxas starts. Axel has already a big smile on his face. "But if it doesn't work out, you'll don't ask again, will you?" Roxas says. "I won't!" Axel says happily. "Oh, I got to go, class is about to start, bye!" Roxas says and soon leaves. "Yea, I got a date with Roxas!" Axel thinks and happily walks through the hallway.

Hayner is waiting at the schoolgrounds. After 20 minutes, Riku finally arrives. "What took you so long, Riku?" Hayner asks. "Sorry. I was talking with Sora." Riku explains. As soon Hayner hears the name Sora, his face turns slightly irritated. "Ok right, well we got to make the arrangements for the festival remember?" Hayner asks. "Yeah" Riku says. "O no.." Riku yells. "What is it?!" Hayner asks. "Sora's birthday is on the same day as the festival!" Riku says. "Oh…" Hayner says and turns his head.. "Well what should we do?" Hayner asks. "I don't know." Riku says. "I need to ask Aerith and the others!" Riku says and leaves.

Yuu-chan: -HYPER-

Ryou: Great, another hyper mood… --

Yuu-chan: Well of course I am Cocky accent

Ryou: Don't be so cocky, hyperchild. You should really quit on the cafeine drinks.

Yuu-chan: -Wants her Chocochino-

(Chocochino Combination from Cappuchino and lots of Chocolat. Yuu-chan can't eat chocolat in normal ways so she drinks it while its in the cappuchino.. Otherwise she'll get sick. But she gets hyper from Chocolat so it's dangerous when she had a Chocochino..)

Ryou: O.O.. No you ain't getting your Chocochino! burns all the Chocochino

Yuu-chan: -hits Ryou with a pizza-

Ryou: -gets KO'ed by a pizza-

Yuu-chan: Well I'll introduce myself first cuzz the pizza killed Ryou D!!!!!

Ryou: -whispers- B…h -lies on floor-

Yuu-chan: I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Well I'm Yuuko.. No not the real name. Call me Yuu-chan if you like me :D!!! -nobody says Yuu-chan to her- -Cries-.. YOU GUYS ARE MEAN TT!!! Well I'm 14 years old and live in the Netherlands. My favorite subjects are English, Art, History, Economics, Geography and uhh…. That's it. I hate Dutch cuz we have a stupid teacher. I'm a geek who knows to many languages -I'm learning Japanese and Serbian right now- My hobbies are doin' nothin', listenin' music, not sayin' the G, irritatin' Ryou-chan, sayin' only Im allowed to call him Ryou-chan, why: It's sounds girlish, Maplin' and uhh playn' kh ofcourse D!! AND NOW OVER TO THE DEAD GUY -holds pizza in the air-

Ryou: .. Gimme a sec.. -throws Riku away like a stick- GO YUU-CHAN, FETCH! -sees Yuu-chan running after Riku- Now where were we? Oh yea! I'm Ryou, and no it's not my real name xD. Call me Ryou and only Ryou, and that thing -points at Yuu-chan, who is licking Riku- doesn't have the right to call me Ryou-chan, but I'll deal with that later.. ehehe.. ;D. Well I'm 15 years old, live in the Netherlands too. My favv subjects are English, Chemics, Biology and Music. Ma hobbies are makin' ff's, readin' them xD and uhm.. watching japanese drama's, to party a lot xD, makin' & listenin' music, hitting Yuu-chan ;D, torture Yuu-chan ;D, Maplin' of course.. xD Let's see how Riku and Yuu-chan are doin'..

Yuu-chan: "Nibbles on Riku" -Holds pizza in attacking position- So… What did you say about me??? Btw he never hit me or tortured me.. RIGHT BOGGER

Ryou: Call me that one more time and I swear to god.. -burns a few of Yuu-chan's RikuxSora manga's-

Yuu-chan: You know I have copy's on my computer..

Ryou: … -hits Yuu-chan with burning torch- Btw Riku, I'm sorry dude but I needed to distract her xD!

Riku: It's alright.. -whispers- She scares me…

Yuu-chan: Riku you know I would never do something to you . I think you belong with Sora. I only think of you as the hottest guy in KH D

Riku: Thats right You're not that scary

Ryou: … Okay, we just could see the law of psychics as junk.. But we got to go! Byee all

Yuu-chan: Idun have to go! Well I hope you liked the first chapter! Written by our great Ryou -and my Ryou-chan- -no not like that you dirty perverted minded fangirl! - I wanted to tell something about the story itself to. I'm the Yaoi fan here not Ryou-chan. He boy he not interested in that stuff. He just writes it cuzz it's populair --' Stupid huh! -Hears a crowd of screaming fangirls agreeing- Well it's also because I like it of course. The story is kinda made for everyone. Most of the ff's are about kh school but this one actually has a -MAGICAL PONY(yuu-chan read: Ask KH people) - story behind the school stuff. I hope you like(d) it.

First chapter by: Ryou-chan.  
First part of the chapter that's really crappy: Yuu-chan.

xxYuu-chan and the killed by a pizza man Ryou-chan D!

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW! REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**

**REVIEEEEEEEWWWW!**


End file.
